What If
by Blue-Eyes-Baka
Summary: AU, female!Aster. Aster is a pop star in Domino City, just beginning to gain popularity. But her past just won't leave her alone...And what will she do when it all comes back? Destinyshipping, Aster/Edo x Sartorius/Saiou


Yo! Little sidenote here before I start;

This is Destinyshipping, Aster x Sartorius/Edo x Saiou

**It is AU and Aster is female**

I also make Atticus Joey and Seto's son.

**The song is not mine. It's "What If" by someone I forgot the name of. The story is mine. The character's aren't. Sadly. Except for Hiro, he's mine xD**

* * *

_"You're boring me. Get out,"_

_"W...What?"_

_"I said get out. I have no use for you anymore."_

_"'No use'? Y-you mean--,"_

_"That's right, I was using you. There's no way I ever truly love someone like _you_. You're stuck up, snobbish and selfish. Get out; I never want to see you again,"_

I woke with a start for maybe the fifth night in a row. I was greeted by darkness, and suddenly became aware of how cold it was in my room. Leaning over to flick on my table lamp, I discovered that I'd kicked my blanket off the bed sometime during my sleep.

I sighed and stood up, pushing the skirt of my nightdress back down over my legs, as it had ridden up whilst I was undoubtedly squirming around. Walking out of my room, I wandered into the kitchen, not bothering to turn any lights on.

I live in a very expensive apartment in probably the most expensive part of Domino City. But, I didn't pay for it—my manager did.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Aster Phoenix. I'm probably Domino's most popular female singer, the most popular male being Atticus Kaiba, the eldest son of Kaiba Corp's CEO, Seto Kaiba.

My career kicked off about a year and a half ago. I'd taken a job at a club—singing—and a talent-seeker heard me and took me on. I'd managed to become pretty popular in only a few months.

I pulled a can of Mountain Dew out of the fridge and walked to my living room, flicking the lights on and sitting on the couch. I'd been having the same reoccurring nightmare for almost a week now, and I'd always wake up and not be able to sleep again. However, usually I wake up at about 6 or 7, not 1 AM.

This 'nightmare' was actually more like a flashback. I mean, it actually happened to me.

It's a well known fact that Atty is seeing someone—a pro-Duelist known as Kaiser, his real name being Zane—and that I was single. I'm constantly getting love letters from crazed fanboys, but my manager usually throws them all out. I wasn't always single, though …

I had a boyfriend about two years ago. His name is Sartorius. He was so sweet and polite and just so unbelievably romantic…I mean, I'm still absolutely crazy about him. I could never love anyone as much as I love him.

Which brings me back to the nightmare; one day, Satori-kun just…changed. I don't know what happened, but he yelled at me to get out and leave and how he never wanted to see me again. I don't know why he suddenly turned on me, but it still breaks me just thinking about him, I—

I slammed my empty soda can onto the glass coffee table and just let the sound echo through the room. I lay down on the couch and stared at the ceiling for a while.

I haven't seen Sartorius since. Shortly after he broke up with me, I tried to call him but I couldn't get through…It was like he'd just dropped off the face of the planet. So I got a job singing and I've already explained the rest.

I pulled out my notebook and flipped past all of the rough drafts of songs to an empty page, and I started writing.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but suddenly it was light out and the doorbell was ringing. I blinked, yawned and stood, not noticing my notebook and pencil falling to the maroon carpet. I wandered over to the door and opened it.

"Good morning, my little pop idol!"

"'Morning," I mumbled, walking back into my living room and letting Hiro—my manager—in. He closed the door behind him and followed me. I sat down in an armchair and he sat where'd I'd been on the couch.

"You look a mess, Aster," he said. "Is something wrong?"

I yawned and shrugged. "I didn't sleep very well. You're here early, Hiro, what's the emergency?"

"I just got an offer from Lexi,"

I nearly fell out of my chair. I snapped wide awake and stared at him. By 'Lexi', he was referring to Alexis Kaiba, Atty's manager. Like I previously mentioned, Atticus is the most popular idol in all of Domino. "Y-you did? What offer?"

"She wants you, Aster, to be the support band at Atticus's concert for Kaiba Land's grand opening," Hiro said, practically exploding with joy.

I squealed and ran over and hugged him. This was _huge_. I could support at _Atticus's_ concert! This was massive! This was—

"Hm? What's this?" Hiro asked, picking up my notebook. "Oh, still trying to write that new song?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah…,"

Hiro scanned the lyrics I'd written and stared at me. "This…this is amazing, Aster. How did you come up with this?"

I couldn't even remember what I'd written, to be honest. I took the notebook from him and read my lyrics. Line by line, I immediately figured out what'd been running through my head at the time. "I could finish this up and perform it at the concert," I said. "I mean, if Atty's alright with that and all,"

"Aster, you haven't written a song in over a month. I'm sure Atticus will be thrilled,"

So, about a week later I found myself back stage at the concert hall at Kaiba Land. I was talking to Alexis, about 30 minutes before the show started.

"I'm looking forward to this new song, Aster," she said, smiling. "And I like your dress," she added.

I smiled. "Thanks. And I hope this song goes over well…,"

"I'm sure it will,"

"There's my favourite little pop star!" Atticus suddenly shouted, hugging me from behind. "You excited? I sure am. I like your dress,"

"Now, now, Atty, you don't wanna make Zaney jealous," I teased him.

A few minutes later, the show was starting. The lights on the stage dimmed and I walked out. When I was centre stage, the spotlight shone down on me. Because of the lights shining up at me, I could barely see the crowd, but I could definitely hear their cheering. I held up the microphone and spoke into it. "Welcome to Kaiba Land!" I called, trying to recall the script I'd been given by Seto Kaiba himself. "A place where music, fun and Duel Monsters collide! Tonight, I hope you'll enjoy the performance put on by none other than Atticus Kaiba!" I paused for the deafening cheering. "But, first you'll have to survive _my_ performance," there was a mixture of laughing and cheering. I smiled, and went to speak again but faltered when my eyes finally became adjusted to the light-dark combination.

The crowd became extremely clear to me and I could see the faces of the front row clearly. And one person stood out to me. What was he doing here…? Why was he…

I shook my head and smiled wider than before, and continued to announce the concert. But I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. Satori-kun.

So, I started my songs and my support act lasted for about an hour. Finally, it came time for my new song. Part of me was glad that Satori-kun was here to hear my new song. It was, after all, about him.

So I stepped out onto stage again, waiting for the cheering to die down. I looked at Satori-kun to find him staring up at me, expression blank.

I waited for the music to start, and I begun to sing.

_Here I stand alone  
With this weight upon my heart  
And it will not go away  
In my head I keep on looking back  
Right back to the start  
Wondering what it was that made you change_

The crowd started cheering when they realised it was a new song. I smiled at the reaction and continued.

_Well I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind_

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know

I nearly laughed; some people had pulled out lighters. I didn't realise it'd been such a slow song at first, but actually singing it now…I glanced down at Sartorius for a few seconds, and I think the expression on his face was…shock?

_Many roads to take  
Some to joy  
Some to heart-ache  
Anyone can lose their way  
And if I said that we could turn it back  
Right back to the start  
Would you take the chance and make the change_

Do you think how it would have been sometimes  
Do you pray that I'd never left your side

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know

I write some of my best songs whilst half asleep. And I definitely think this'll be my number one hit for quite some time.

_If only we could turn the hands of time  
If I could take you back would you still be mine_

'Cos I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind

I paused for a while, as did the music. There was a loud cheer, and suddenly the music started up again, for the final chorus.

_What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
What if I had never walked away_

I made eye-contact with Satori-kun before continuing onto the next line.

_'Cos I still love you more than I can say  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know  
We'll never know_

The music ended and the crowd broke out into a loud cheer. The lights on the stage went out for a short while, before coming back on, so that I could wave at the crowd, who cheered even louder. "Thanks guys, you've been great! Now, are you ready for the main act?" The cheering only grew louder, and some people started chanting 'Atticus'.

So I left the stage and Atticus took over. I walked away from the crowd and stage for a little while to cool down. Why had Sartorius been at my performance? After all this time, why did he just show up?

"Aster,"

I froze and I swear my heart stopped beating. I turned around to face the person who'd spoken.

"…Sartorius?"

He smiled at me and stepped closer, but I just stepped back. "Aster, what's wrong?"

"…what's wrong? Are you being serious?" I asked.

He sighed and looked off to the side. "I know…I'm sorry, Aster. I…I was going through a lot and something…happened. But it's all over now. I'm back to normal, please, forgive me…,"

He wants to be forgiven? I looked at him, and I swear I could see the old Sartorius…the one I was in love with…but…he'd broken my heart, and now he just expected me to come back to him? How stuck up can you get? I don't know what I felt anymore. But suddenly, I felt my love turn into anger. And then all of a sudden, it turned into hate.

"You shattered me, left me alone for such a long time and then expect me to just come running back into your arms?!" I snapped. Sartorius looked at me. "I'll never forgive you! You don't deserve forgiveness,"

"Aster--,"

"Hey, Aster, what's up? I thought I heard yelling," I turned around and saw Hiro, who glanced at Satori-kun and then back at me. "Is something wrong? Who's he?"

I looked back at Sartorius, who looked at me pleadingly. I looked at the ground, before looking back at Hiro. "It's nobody. C'mon, let's go back to the concert," I walked over to him and made a point in linking my arm with his, before practically running back to the stage.

I didn't look back. And I never will.


End file.
